Refer to FIG. 1 and FIG. 2 for a conventional handcart. The conventional handcart has a handle structure 1 formed of a pair of parallel tubes and a horizontal handle. A pair of rods is joined with the pair of tubes to form a frame 2. The right and left lower ends of the frame 2 are respectively connected with two connection elements 3. Each connection element 3 extends outward, and the lower part thereof functions as a shaft. A block board 4 is pivotally coupled to the bottoms of the two shafts and can be lifted to contact the front side of the frame 2. Each shaft is sleeved with a sleeving tube 5, which is arranged at one side of a wheel seat 6. The other side of the wheel seat 6 has a clamp socket 7, which can accommodate a wheel 8. A bolt is used to pivotally couple the wheel 8 with the clamp socket 7 so that the wheel 8 can free rotate. When the user intends to carry goods with the handcart, he rotates the block board 4 downward, and his hand holds and depresses the handle to tilt the handcart. The goods is placed in the lower part of the handle structure 1 and supported by the block board 4. Then, the user can carry the goods with the handcart on the rotating wheels 8.
When the handcart is not in use, the block board 4 is lifted to contact the frame 2, and the wheels 8 are rotated inward to make the diametral planes of the wheels 8 parallel to the block board 4, and the handle structure 1 is retracted into the frame 2. Thus, the volume of the handcart is reduced to facilitate transport or storage.
A handcart is usually made of a metallic material and weighs appreciably; therefore, it is strenuous to lift a handcart with a hand. Especially, it is laborious, to lift a large-size handcart with a hand and carry it about a long distance.
Based on many years' experience in fabricating and selling the related products, the Inventor has been persistently devoted to the research and improvement of handcarts and finally proposes the very useful present invention to overcome the problem of carrying a handcart.